Talk:Shino vs. Torune!
Shino's insect wall Should we list the wall Shino used to stop Torune's attack as a new jutsu? It looked too big to be just a simple use of his normal insect technique. What do you think?Norleon (talk) 15:59, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Don't really think it's necessary, specially considering it would be an unnamed technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) 2 things I know manga takes precedence before anime and I even said the same just a while ago, but: * the episode states Naruto can't do fuuinjutsu, something to possibly argue about since currently his article states he has some skill with it and it's true as he knew how the stuff works and could even replace his old seal with new one. * Danzo in the episode stated that he has a recruit from Uchiha Clan as well, now I know anime isn't any evidence, but aliens... It's not like it was mentioned in anime before that they have had one, though there would not be a reason to murder his own man loyal to him during the massacre. And since Obito and Sasuke are the only two known survivors, this "Uchiha root member" has to have died otherwise than during the massacre, thus Shisui ;O --Elveonora (talk) 13:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :One, I don't know why it is said that Naruto has any skill in fūinjutsu when all he's done is reset the Eight Trigrams Seal- which has been said to be mysterious in itself. Secondly all still speculation until manga tells us more about Shisui. Thirdly, I see no reason why Danzō wouldn't murder one of his own men, he didn't seem to care very much when Fū and Torune were abducted with the exception of saying he was going to (avenge) them?--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Because he has, he could use the key to his old seal, remove it, replace it with a new one and then use a sealing on Kurama to immobilize it. For Shisui, just my wishful thinking. It's been strongly suggested in manga itself, now with anime mentioning an Uchiha Root member, it's just something that came to my mind.--Elveonora (talk) 14:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Pierrot blog Today, the Pierrot Studio blog has released an article about this episode, two thing are important to be mentioned. First, Torune is been called for his full name Torune Aburame from the title of this article. Second, the article made some details about the Jar of Poison Technique. That's all. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :It also states heights for both Fu and Torune, but those are non-canon, I guess? --kiadony --talk to me-- 15:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Everything not coming from Kishi is non-canon, but if it's there, then it should be used, because rather something than nothing I guess?--Elveonora (talk) 16:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/07/torune.jpg, http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/07/huu.jpg I'll just leave these here then. --kiadony --talk to me-- 16:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wow, how did you do that? I've noticed them as well, but I couldn't see the numbers clearly. Thanks so much, I think it should be used until the new databook will clarify something different. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:14, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm a 1337 haxxor, obviously :P I actually just clicked "View image" and removed the resolution from the end of the urls. I knew the images were there in their full resolution just by looking at them. --kiadony --talk to me-- 17:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I got it, Thanks again. ^_^ http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::So.. Can we use them or no? At least until the databook comes out? --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, why not? Until the new databook says something different. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC)